Checkmate
by Kitten Crusader
Summary: Wily is unusually smug despite his latest failure. A short Classic series oneshot, AU.


Hi, Glaucia here. This is an AU oneshot for the Classic series, set after an undetermined/nonexistent Wily War. My preference on names is the English names being used by the public, while the Japanese names are used more personally by friends or family (just to make the Blues vs. Proto Man thing clearer). I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Coughing and beating dust out of his clothes, Dr. Wily stepped out of his smoking saucer, optimistic despite his latest defeat. His fortress was in ruins once again, but this time his nemesis would be out of commission.

Sure, Mega Man could return. A grin made its way onto Wily's face. But this time, he would be too late.

A high whistle reached his ears, and Wily rolled his eyes. Fantastic. The prototype was coming to chastise him.

There was a flicker of red and blue as the two warped onto the hillside. Blues carried his unconscious brother in his arms with a neutral expression.

"What is it, Proto Man?" Wily asked, straightening his tie. "I have things to attend to." Despite his nonchalance, he drifted to the hatch of his saucer for an escape route – he'd intended to stop and let the smoke clear out, but it seemed that luxuries would have to wait.

Blues carefully set Rock down in the soft grass before shooting at the saucer's gold hinges with his buster, effectively welding the door shut. Wily swallowed, but remained calm. The Three Laws were still in place. They would protect him.

"Are you satisfied?" Blues asked quietly. He turned towards the latest fortress, burning in the distance. "Is this what you wanted? To lose everything?"

Wily chuckled. "I haven't lost a thing."

Blues looked at him, shades glinting and inviting him to continue.

Completely confident, Wily said, "I have a failsafe. I will rule New Monsteropolis by tomorrow's end."

"Without support? Your Robot Masters were in that fortress." Blues's controlled expression shifted to a disapproving frown.

Wily was amused - so _that_ was why the prototype was badgering him. It was Light's fault, giving the original generation's programming a bizarre family dynamic. Wily used the base of their programming in all of his resulting masters but never figured out how to remove that particular glitch.

"I have something better than Robot Masters. My backup is an actual weapon. No programming, no faulty AI to get in the way. One explosion later and I'm mayor."

Blues faced him fully. "A bomb? That's oddly straightforward of you, doc. And you really think we're going to stand back and watch?"

Another laugh. "Pay more attention, Proto Man. It's ready to go for tomorrow. I just need to send the activation signal. Thomas has no time to repair Mega Man or to prepare any other robots."

"You forget that your personality programming is terrible. The robot masters have morals. They won't stand for it."

Wily flicked a hand dismissively. "I have no plans to fix them. And as for you... I know what makes that nuclear core tick. After all, I installed it."

Seeing how Blues's posture stiffened at that, Wily grinned. "Checkmate. I've won."

Blues folded his arms and gazed out at the fortress again, grimace fading back into a poker face. "You're a monster, you know that? You're killing off your best friend, innocent civilians and creations that look up to you as a father... No man would do that."

Wily laughed. "A monster? I'm a monster that will have the world in his grip."

Blues smirked. His scarf fluttered behind him as he whirled around, a lime green light shining in his buster.

Wily froze, the smile dropping off his face. "You forget your place as an Asimov-based robot, Proto Man." He groped for the handle on his saucer, giving it a useless tug to no avail. "A robot can't harm a human."

The smirk grew wider. "You said it yourself, father..."

The buster rose, and a flash of brilliant green lit up the hillside. The remains of Albert Wily crumpled to the ground, making an unpleasant squelch as blood spattered the grass.

"...You're not human. You're a monster," Blues finished with a frown, lowering the smoking gun.

Whistling a slow tune to himself, Blues stooped to pick up Rock, who was still powered down and blissfully unaware of what had unfolded. Blues mentally punched coordinates into his transportation unit, requesting a teleport to Light's lab. He had things to do, masters to retrieve, and Wily's weapon to disable.

As he waited for the familiar rush of code and particles, he glanced back at the unmourned carcass.

Checkmate, indeed.


End file.
